De preocupaciones y roles
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Si alguien debía tener el rol de madre, ése era definitivamente Daichi, no Sugawara. Él tal vez tendría el rol de la abuela que malcriaba a sus nietos.


**Título: **De preocupaciones y roles.**  
****Tema: **#18 — Ojo por ojo  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **2.087

_**Disclaimer: **__Nop, Haikyuu! no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco. Solo los tomé prestados._

* * *

Aunque Asahi había aprendido un "nudo invencible" el año anterior y no olvidaba atarse los cordones de sus zapatos y Daichi ya no dejaba sus libros tirados por ahí; Sugawara no había perdido su hábito de preocuparse, (a veces quizá, excesivamente). Por el contrario, se había extendido al resto del equipo de volleyball.

De ahí que se hubiese quedado un tiempo después que el resto del club hubiese terminado sus actividades, pues siempre había como mínimo, una persona que dejaba algo olvidado. Ese día no era la excepción: Sugawara había encontrado un estuche para gafas tirado en una esquina del gimnasio. Supo sin problema alguno quién era el dueño del objeto y, para su alivio, descubrió que aún no se había ido. Estaba en los casilleros, buscando algo entre sus cosas con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular contra su oreja, hablando rápidamente con alguien.

— ¡Cinco minutos! —decía cuando Sugawara se acercó a él, no podía ver su expresión al estar el muchacho dándole la espalda—. Bueno, quince—agregó y Sugawara casi pudo ver la mueca que hacía—. ¿Pero, dónde demonios estará?

—Tsukki… —. Yamaguchi se acercó a él—. ¿Algún problema?

—Espera… —dijo Tsukishima a su interlocutor al teléfono—. No, no pasa nada —contestó, enseguida volvió a su labor de búsqueda, Yamaguchi se alejó un poco y finalmente optó por sentarse en el suelo y esperar.

Sugawara se acercó al muchacho y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro con el estuche, al principio, Tsukishima no reaccionó, al estar contestando algo a la persona al otro lado de la línea; Sugawara insistió, hasta que al fin Tsukishima cogió el objeto con cierta brusquedad.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo. Luego, levantó la vista, fijándose por primera vez en Sugawara y maldijo.

El vice capitán del equipo de volleyball nunca había visto un rostro que pudiese enrojecer tanto como el de Tsukishima, tampoco había escuchado una risa tan extraña como la de Yamaguchi.

...

Tsukishima les había hecho prometer que no diría nada acerca de aquello, Yamaguchi había aceptado sin dudar y Sugawara simplemente había sonreído, lo cual podía ser tomado como si dijese "bueno, si es lo que quieres".

Y si todos se dieron cuenta que Tsukishima había empezado a hacer pausas vehementes cada vez que alguien empezaba o intentaba empezar una conversación con él, nadie preguntó por qué.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, buscando a un profesor, Sugawara se preguntaba que posible parecido tendría él con una madre. Si pensaba en ello _seriamente _siempre le atribuiría el rol de madre a Daichi, después de todo, era él quien regañaba, el que cocinaba bien, el que se despertaba más temprano y el que se acostaba más tarde. Si alguien debía tener el rol de madre, ése era definitivamente Daichi, no Sugawara. Él tal vez tendría el rol de la abuela que malcriaba a sus nietos.

No es que Sugawara se viese a sí mismo como un anciano pero… ¡Ah! No quería pensar en eso, es más, no sabía _por qué _estaba pensando en eso. Aunque en realidad, si se detenía a pensarlo _muy bien_, si Daichi tenía el rol de la madre, él tendría, automáticamente, el rol de padre… Y tampoco quería detenerse a pensar en ello.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con una chica de primer año y luego, se enredó en sus propios pies. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tomaba largas inspiraciones cuando distinguió a lo lejos la figura de Kageyama, a su lado, iba un muchacho más pequeño que Sugawara identificó enseguida como Hinata. Como era su costumbre, iban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión. Sugawara empezó a caminar de nuevo, no notó que estaba sonriendo hasta que escuchó un comentario:

—¡Mira! ¡Qué sonrisa tan bonita! —decía una muchacha.

—Me recuerda a mi madre cuando mira mis fotos cuando era pequeña —comentó otra del grupo.

—Y a la mía el primer día de clases de mi hermano pequeño.

Sugawara prefirió pretender que no había escuchado y siguió caminando como si nada, hasta que se acercó a los dos jóvenes que discutían. Trató de saludarlos, (sin éxito), luego, mencionó alguna competencia sin sentido (tampoco tuvo éxito), empezó a hablar entonces del tema que les concernía (tuvo aún menos éxito). Ambos jóvenes seguían discutiendo, sin motivo aparente, ignorando a Sugawara y a los estudiantes que los miraban. Sugawara empezaba a exasperarse, intentó calmarse, al tiempo que tocaba sus hombros. Como era de esperar, ninguno de los dos hizo caso; probó a decirles que se callaran en un tono suave y conciliador, tampoco funcionó. Contó hasta diez, y luego habló con un tono más alto que el normal:

—¿No pueden dejar de discutir un momento? —les dijo, los otros dos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, uno de ellos gruñó y el otro empezó a hablar de nuevo, la respuesta de su contendor no se hizo esperar—. ¡Suficiente! —exclamó, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Esta vez, los dos muchachos se detuvieron.

—¡Lo siento, ma! —contestó Kageyama.

—¡Perdón, mamá! —dijo Hinata, a su vez.

Ambos se taparon la boca exactamente al mismo tiempo y miraron a Sugawara, éste solo sonrió, no sin ganas de golpearlos.

...

Para el final de aquella semana, el único que faltaba, Yamaguchi, al fin lo había hecho: Le había gritado "¡Perdón, mamá!", después de haberle golpeado en la cabeza con el balón durante una sesión de entrenamiento. Por suerte, solo Daichi había escuchado claramente, el resto del equipo estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para asumir que su grito era simplemente eso, un grito más.

A partir de ese momento, fue Daichi quien se encargó de recordarle que él "era la madre de Karasuno": Cada mañana, cuando se encontraban, le daba un codazo, diciéndole "¡Hola, mamá!"; cuando terminaban los entrenamientos, le susurraba "Nos vemos, mamá", lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él lo escuchara, luego se reía ante la expresión mortificada de su amigo. Más de una vez, Sugawara recibió mensajes en su celular con distintas variaciones de saludos y despedidas, todas llamándolo "mamá"; cierta madrugada, recibió tres mensajes, todos con el mismo texto: "Te quiero, mamá", asumió que se debía a las pocas horas de sueño que tenía su amigo y no a alguna otra razón más complicada.

—Te agradecería si dejaras de llamarme "mamá" —le dijo a Daichi después de casi dos semanas de mensajes de texto y saludos.

—¿Te molesta? —respondió el otro, con expresión inocente.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

—No es tan malo como parece, Suga. Quiero decir, en cierto modo eres como una madre.

—¿En qué modo?

—Bueno… —. Daichi tomó aliento y bajó su mirada al suelo—. Pues… Ya sabes, como una madre.

—Daichi…

—No, no, espera… Eso no es malo. Tú sabes cómo son las madres, les preocupa el bienestar de sus hijos. ¿Sabías que las madres tienen poderes rastreadores? —preguntó, con toda sinceridad y se detuvo al escuchar a Sugawara riendo—. ¡Es en serio! Cuando se te pierde algo y no lo encuentras, siempre puedes contar con ella. Y cuando los hermanos se pelean, es ella quien los separa y bueno, ya sabes, a veces te peleas con tu mamá, pero al final si alguien se atreve a tocarla…

—¿Estás diciendo que yo soy así?

—No sé —. Daichi se encogió de hombros y apuró el paso, con las manos entre los bolsillos. Sugawara lo alcanzó con varias zancadas y mantuvo el ritmo, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su salón de clase.

Esa tarde, y por primera vez en toda su carrera estudiantil, Sugawara llegó tarde al entrenamiento. Al entrar al gimnasio, (casi una hora después del inicio de la práctica), se limitó a disculparse y a escuchar lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo el entrenador Ukai. A decir verdad, no había motivos para su retraso, al menos no uno que pudiese mencionar en voz alta: Podía decir que se había quedado pensando en las razones por las que él pudiese tener el más mínimo parecido con una madre, y había perdido la noción del tiempo; lo cual era completamente cierto, pero no sabía si le creerían; así que simplemente dijo que había tenido un problema imprevisto que lo había retrasado. Al pasar por el lado de Daichi, éste lanzó un resoplido que dejaba bastante claro que no le creía.

Durante la última parte del entrenamiento, el equipo realizó un partido de práctica. Sin querer, Sugawara pensó que extrañaba jugar un partido oficial, siempre había partidos de práctica, como éste, pero nada se comparaba con jugar en un partido oficial; no sabía si volvería a jugar, así que, probablemente, pensaba, pudiese unirse a un equipo de volleyball una vez estuviese en la universidad, (dicho sea de paso, Sugawara no sabía a qué universidad iría, a duras penas sabía qué quería estudiar).

Jugó distraídamente durante unos minutos, hasta que Ukai se ocupó en recordarle lo que sucedería si no se tomaba el juego en serio. Aun así, la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba ocupada con el nuevo problema que acababa de encontrar: Ahora no eran solo los más jóvenes llamándolo "mamá", también era Daichi con sus mensajes ambiguos a altas horas de la noche y las evaluaciones sorpresa que habían hecho tres profesores distintos aquella semana y los partidos que vendrían después… También estaba su futuro, su trabajo, su universidad…

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando recibió el golpe del balón en su pierna derecha. Usualmente, podía recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente y volver al juego; esta vez, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que perdió completamente su balance y cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido poco elegante.

Escuchó risas, al entrenador exclamando que no sabía "qué podía estar pasando con Sugawara, pero que probablemente Sawamura sabía", Takeda-sensei preguntándole si estaba bien. Sugawara no le prestó atención a ninguno de ellos, porque lo que se escuchó a continuación apagó todo el ruido que se estaba produciendo en el gimnasio:

—¡¿Estás bien, mamá?! —. Era Daichi, que corría hacia Sugawara con expresión preocupada. El ruido calló, como si le hubieran bajado el volumen a la radio y todas las miradas saltaron enseguida hacia el capitán, y del capitán al vice capitán; de nuevo al capitán y otra vez al vice capitán, a la espera de la respuesta de Sugawara, porque si había algo que todo el equipo sabía, era que no era conveniente hacer enojar a Sugawara; y a juzgar por su expresión, lo que acababa de decir Daichi era una prueba para su paciencia; después de todo, no había modo en que _esto _se pudiese ocultar, como ya habían hecho en las ocasiones anteriores.

Sin esperar a que Daichi llegara a su lado, Sugawara se puso de pie de un salto, movió su pierna para comprobar que no hubiese ningún dolor o sensación extraña y luego sonrió al resto del equipo, al tiempo que levantaba el dedo pulgar, señalando que estaba bien. A continuación, miró a Daichi, quien se había detenido a una distancia prudente y sin dejar de levantar su dedo pulgar, respondió a su pregunta:

—Estoy bien, _papá_.

Esa noche, Tanaka creó un nuevo álbum de fotos; dentro de otro que contenía las memorias del equipo de volleyball. Eran un más o menos veinte, sin contar las que había tomado Nishinoya, y las que, estaba seguro, también había tomado Kiyoko; todas y cada una de ellas, eran diferentes ángulos y momentos del primer (y quizá único), sonrojo de Daichi, además de un vídeo de casi dos minutos, del mismo Sawamura balbuceando, como ruido de fondo se escuchaban las risas del resto del equipo, a Nishinoya gritando "¡Lo llamó mamá!" y a Tanaka respondiéndole "¡Y él lo llamó papá", para luego estallar en estruendosas carcajadas. Tanaka estaba seguro que esas fotos eran de esas cosas que se debían conservar, por si acaso algún día, necesitase un favor de su capitán.

Esa noche, Sugawara recibió un único mensaje en su celular:

_Me dijiste papá. ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

Sugawara escribió una respuesta rápida e inmediatamente guardó su celular en un cajón, para evitar la tentación de ver la respuesta y empezar una conversación que no quería tener a esas horas.

La pantalla del celular de Daichi se iluminó, mostrando un mensaje nuevo; se removió entre sus cobijas, gruñendo, porque al fin habia logrado encontrar una posición cómoda y leyó el mensaje de Sugawara:

_¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

Para cuando Daichi logró dormirse, eran las dos de la mañana y aún no había encontrado ningún problema.

* * *

**Notas:**

- ¿Feliz día de la madre, Suga? Aunque, en donde vivo, el día de la madre fue hace dos semanas.  
- Más de una vez, y por razones que escapan a mi entendimiento, escribí el nombre de Daichi como "Daichi Sugawara".  
- Me tomé _muchas_ libertades con el prompt/tema.  
- Ah, y tengo una debilidad por escribir conversaciones por mensajes de texto, correo electrónico o similares.

_Nota del 5 de Junio:_ He editado algunas partes. Nada que afecte demasiado la historia, solo un par de errores gramaticales y palabras que se perdieron en el viento.


End file.
